Fiberglass filter media may be manufactured in a number of forms for supplying to an end user, such as, for example, a pad, a sheet, and a blanket. A fiberglass pad may be, for example, approximately five square feet or less in size and may be prepared for supplying to a user by stacking a plurality of pads on one another and compression packing the pads into a bag, box, or other container. A fiberglass sheet may be, for example, hundreds of feet in length and may be prepared for supplying to a user by winding the sheet into a single roll. A fiberglass blanket may be, for example, approximately three to forty feet in length. A fiberglass blanket may be used in a number of applications such as, for example, paint and/or varnish arresting. A fiberglass blanket may be prepared for supplying to a user by folding the blanket and stacking the folded blanket with a plurality of other folded blankets and compression packing and/or vacuum packing the blankets into a bag, box, or other container.